Kingdom Keepers-Later on in Life
by KingdomKeeper1121
Summary: This is a story about the keepers as young adults! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. On Their Own

**Chapter One**

**Finn's P.O.V**

Ahh, the relaxing comfort of Walt Disney World. Ha! Yeah right! Since Amanda and I got married about a week ago, we were on our honeymoon. I had left the choice of how long, when, and where we were to go. For some odd reason, she chose here, Disney World. I'm totally fine with it, but it just strikes me as odd as to why she picked this place. I mean come on, being a former Keeper and all; you wouldn't want to spend a week, even if it's with the most beautiful woman in the whole world, in the place that basically ruined your childhood, would you? You see my point? Well, if you don't, I think you should stop reading this story and ALL Kingdom Keepers stories because you're not a true Keepers fan. If you DO see my point, then you should keep reading. Sorry. I'm babbling. Anyway, back to our honeymoon. Amanda had booked us a room at Disney's Animal Kingdom Lodge, and can I tell you, it's one of the most GORGEOUS resorts I've seen. Today was our first of seven days (Yes we are staying for a week for those of you who aren't good at math) and we were at Magic Kingdom. Man did this place still give me the creeps. Apparently it creped Amanda out still too because she looked very nervous and on edge.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, just a little creped out is all."

"I feel ya. But hey, let's just try to focus less on how this park was the very place we could have died every night as teens, and focus on the fact that this is the very place where we fell in love."

"You know what? You're right, Finn." She took my hand and we started down Main Street U.S.A.

"What do you want to do first?" Amanda asked me.

"Hmm….anything but It's a Small World, Splash Mountain, or Thunder Mountain."

"Well, that takes three of the best rides off the agenda. Geez, Finn, you apparently don't want us to have any fun, huh?" She joked.

"Okay fine, we can go do Splash and Thunder. Just, can we please stay away from Small World?" I shivered at the name.

She laughed. "Yes. That ride has done PLENTY for you."

"Thank you for understanding." I smiled and kissed her.

"Wow. That never gets old." She smiled.

"I hope it never does." I smiled like an idiot, but I didn't care because I knew Amanda loved me and she knew that I loved her and that was all I cared about. "Well, here we are; Splash Mountain."

"Hmm…no wait; that's strange. Amanda gave me a look that scared me.

"What are you on to, Amanda? You're kind of creeping me out."

"I'm just saying. Don't you think it's a little strange how the wait is only two minutes? I mean this is one of Magic Kingdom's most popular rides, you know?"

"It _is_ kind of strange. You still want to ride it?"

Amanda sighed. "I guess not. Let's just go ride Thunder-"

"Amanda, if you want to ride, just say so. You don't have to pass up something you want to do because of me."

"Okay fine, I want to ride it. I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Honey, listen to me, I will do anything you want, okay? Just because me and Philby got trapped in it and became terrified of it, doesn't mean I'm still mortally terrified of it."

"So…what you're saying is that you're _not _scared anymore?"

"Oh, no I'm still scared, just not terrified. But I'm a grown man, with a beautiful wife, now; I think I can suck it up just for a little while."

We both laughed, hand-in-hand, and walked onto the ride.

…

**Philby's P.O.V**

Well, here we are; the happily married couple enjoying a week at Walt Disney World on our honeymoon, alone. Willa and I were staying Disney's Wilderness Lodge Resort in room 214. Why would I tell you that? Well, it's because February fourteenth was the day I proposed to Willa February fourteenth of last year. Also it's the date we started dating back in our teenage years.

I remember that day vividly.

**FLASHBACK**

We were in eighth grade. It was the last day of school. When the bell rang, I ran out to meet Willa by the front school steps so we could go get some ice cream from the Frozen Marble, like we always did on the last day of school.

"You ready?" I asked as I approached Willa at the bottom of the steps.

"Yep."

While we walked to the Frozen Marble, it was quiet, so I decided to break that silence. "Hey Wills?"

"Sup Philbs."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, you can ask me anything!"

I had stopped walking now, Willa had noticed, so she did the same.

"Uh…umm…Willa….for a while now….I've been…uh…..seeing you as….um…as more than a friend." _I'm so stupid! She probable thinks I'm an idiot now! _

"Philby, what are you saying?" _Please ask me out. Please ask me out. Please, please, PLEASE ask me out! _Willa thought to herself.

"Okay, I'm just gonna come out and say it." I took a deep breath. "Willa, since that night last week, you know, the night when we-I almost lost you?"

_Oh my Gosh! He likes me! _"Yes, I remember."

"Well, since that night, I've had some time to think about how I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you; ever."

"Aww, Philby! You're so caring!"

"And since I've thought about that, I also started to think about how I liked you. Not as a sister or as a mother figure or even as a friend. It was something more than a friend. Willa, would you do me the honor and….and…"

_Say it! Say it! Say it! Y-E-S! My answer is yes, Philby! _"And do what?"

"Would you do me the honor and become my girlfriend?" _Did I SERIOUSLY just do that? _I felt so STUPID and I mentally face palmed myself.

"So, you're asking me out?"

"I guess so."

"Then yes, Philby, I'll go out with you."

**BACK TO REALITY **

"Morning sunshine." Willa said turning to face me.

"Morning hun." I smiled.

Now, Willa and I had planned what we thought would be the best honeymoon ever.

**10 Minutes Later**

"You ready to go?" I asked as I finished combing through my hair with my fingers as a failed attempt to brush it.

"Yeah, hey have you-Dell Philby. Brush your hair." Willa said, halve joking, halve serious.

"I did!"

"Ugh!" She sighed jokingly. "Here, let me fix it." She came up to me and started to fix my hair the way she liked it.

She was really close to my face. I leaned in and kissed her and wrapped my arms around her while she kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck. I started to walk towards our bed, but I ruined the moment when I tripped over one of my shoes. Stupid shoe, you ruined a perfectly good romantic moment! Now I was on my back on the floor with Willa on top of me; she was laughing.

"Are you okay?" I asked, laughing along with her.

"Yes, I'm fine. But you on the other hand, seemed to have hit your head hard on the ground."

"Why do you suppose that?"

"Because you have that look on your face you had that time you fell down the stairs at my house."

"What look? Is it the look of pain? Because that's what I'm in a lot of right now. Willa, can you make it stop? You _did _take those First-Aid classes." Philby fake whined like a five year old.

"You're right, I _did _take those classes. But I remember taking them with a boy who was good-no- amazing with computers, had reddish-orange hair, had a very slight British accent, and had the same first name as a type of computer." She laughed, still on top of me.

"Who, me?"

"Yes."

"Well, I still don't know the-"I was cut off by Willa's lips being pressed onto mine. It was defiantly an unusual kiss, because we were still on the floor of our room.


	2. Meeting Up

**I'M soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! School's been rough! Homework and I've also been getting bullied lately! :( Hope you like it!**

**Charlie's P.O.V**

Why, oh why, did I choose this place? I still can't believe Maybeck left the choice up to me too. I mean, come on, the man always, and I mean _always_ makes his own decisions. Anyway, Maybeck and I were on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride in Magic Kingdom; yes, we are in Disney World for our honeymoon, for those of you who didn't catch on, and I was FREAKING OUT.

"You okay, Charlie?" Maybeck asked me.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you're squeezing a little too tight." He smiled at me.

"Oh, heh, sorry."

"No, no, it's alright."

I loosened my grip on his hand, but didn't let go, and buried my head in his shoulder. "Maybeck, I'm scared."

"Shhh, it's okay, Charlene. I'm scared too." He said rubbing my back.

"Really?" I said sitting up and looking at him in shock. "The "Great Terry Maybeck" is, dare I say, scared?" I joked with him.

"Would it make you feel better if I said yes?" He laughed.

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I actually AM scared. It's not an act to try to comfort you; even though I'd still do that if I wasn't scared."

"And that's why I fell for you." I laughed.

"Why's that?"

"Oh don't play stupid Maybeck. I fell in love with you because you're caring, kind, and very witty."

"You actually think I'm funny?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, but since when am I considered caring or nice. I mean come on when was the last time you heard someone say-"

I cut him off by kissing him. I think I caught him off guard. Either that or he was just REALLY scared, like I was. But I felt safe in his arms, and I could tell he felt safe with me by his side.

"I love you Maybeck." I whispered.

"I love you too Charlie."

….

**Jess's P.O.V**

Ready to go, Dill?" I asked from our balcony.

"Yeah, just a sec. hun." He said from our room.

Dillard and I as you know just got married. What? You didn't know? Ugh, remind me next time I see Charlie, Amanda, and/or Wills, to kill them for not sending you an invitation. You were supposed to come. We were on our honeymoon, in Disney World. Weird right? Well, we decided to give the old place another chance since we ARE older now. We were staying at the Polynesian Resort and we had an AMAZING view! We could watch Wishes from our balcony!

"Alright, I'm good and ready to go." Dillard said stepping out onto the balcony next to me.

"Where are we going?"

"Magic?"

"Yes! I love that park!"

"Really? Isn't that the place where you-"

"Kicked Maleficent's butt? Yes, yes it is." I smiled. He just stood there staring at me, then he started laughing and I couldn't resist laughing too.

We grabbed our things and headed out the door.

**Willa's P.O.V**

Philby and I walked into Magic Kingdom, only to spot two of our best friends; it was Finn and Amanda!

"Hey! Willa! Philby! Over here!" They called waving to us.

"Oh my Gosh! This is so weird, isn't it?! All four of us, here, at Disney World!" Amanda squealed.

"I know right?! It's like it was-"

"HEY! WHITMAN! PHILBY!"

We all turned our heads at the source of the sound. It was Maybeck and Charlie. Wow! I can't believe they're here too!

"Oh, wow that's funny!" Charlie laughed when they got to us.

"What?" We all asked shooting her a puzzled look.

"When he wanted to get Finn or Philby's attention, he'd call them 'Whitman' or 'Philby'. You know, by their last names like just about every guy does?"

We still stared at her, even Maybeck.

Charlie just rolled her eyes,"*Ahem* Finn and Amanda WHITMAN. Dell and Willa PHILBY. When he called 'Whitman' and 'Philby', all four of you looked. Get it now?"

Finn face palmed. Maybeck also face palmed. Philby had a look on his face that said 'and I'M the smart one'. Amanda threw her head back and started to laugh because she had been so blind to Charlie's point. And I just closed my eyes, lowered my head, and began to laugh quietly.

"I think this whole romance thing is throwing us off balance. I remember us being a little smarter." Finn joked.

"WHA- AHH!" Philby screamed turning around and went all ninja on Dillard, causing him to scream and hide behind Jess.

"Well, hello to you too, Mr. Philby" Jess laughed.


	3. OTs Are Up To Something

_Well, well, well. Looks like the Keepers are back together. How sweet…..I don't like it. Boys! Ready the cages! Looks like we're back in business. *Evil laugh*_

….

**Amanda's P.O.V**

"Looks like the Keepers are getting back together." Charlene joked.

"I guess so." Jess laughed.

"Wow. You guys look so different." Willa said motioning to us.

"Speak for yourself. You look AMAZING! What HAPPENED to you; what happened to the quiet, nerdy-ish, book loving Willa?!" Charlie asked running up to her.

"Oh, you know…" She trailed off and looked over to Philby.

"No. Way. YOU did this?!"

I think we were all just as shocked as Charlie was. I mean come on. This it's _Philby_! "Who knew Philby could make a gorgeous girl even more gorgeous?" I laughed. "You look great, Wills."

"Thanks guys." Willa blushed. "Charlie, you look better than ever."

"I try my hardest."

"Amanda, you look like you've changed the most, to me that is."

"Aww Wills! Thank-AHH!" I was cut off by someone jumping on my back.

"Miss me?" Jess said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"JESS!" I was so happy to see her.

"You didn't see her? Sounds like you DIDN'T miss her." Dillard joked.

"I guess not. Jess was always short…." I trailed off.

"Yeah, I was-HEY!"

"I'm just kidding, Jess. No need to get defensive."

"Eh, I don't care. I'M JUST SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" She threw her arms around me again, this time not letting go.

**5 Minutes later….**

**Maybeck's P.O.v**

"Two minutes?!" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, and we just walked on." Amanda said.

"We were also the only ones on the ride, besides the cast member who works the ride. It was way beyond creepy." Finn said shuttering.

"I'm still trying to get past the fact that you went back onto that ride. Doesn't it still…you know…creep you out?" Philby asked staring blankly at Splash Mountain.

"Philby? Phil? Philbo?" I waved my hand in his face.

"Huh? Wha-?"

"You kind of just zoned out. Are you okay?" Willa asked with a worried tone.

"Yeah, it's just that….I think I just saw something over there."

"Hm. Can't seem to leave us alone, can you, Maleficent?" I mumbled.

"Well, let's go check it out." Willa suggested.

"That's both a good and a bad idea. Good because we might be able to capture the OTs this time. Bad because they could be more powerful than ever now that they've had a lot of time to get new recruits." Finn said.

"So we're not going?" Willa asked. "I knew it was a crazy idea. You'd have to be out of your mind to face the OTs."

"Well, Wills, last time I checked, we're a group of adults that have been out of their minds since they were teenagers." Philby said.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" I asked.


	4. The Compromise

**Chapter Four**

**Willa's P.O.V**

"Kingdom Keepers! What a pleasant surprise!" Maleficent's voice boomed throughout the ride. Now I know why Disney doesn't let characters like her walk around; her smile could make babies cry! "I see you are all just as scrawny and weak as you were before!"

"What do you want?!" I screamed.

"What I wanted before! The Kingdom Keepers OUT! OF! EXISTANCE!"

"But why; you never really told us because you were too busy trying and failing to take over the parks." Charlene said.

"Why? WHY?! Have you even _thought _about how popular the Kingdom Keepers became since this whole thing started?! Since then, kids have been focusing less on us, like they ever cared, and more on you!"

"Well, maybe we can compromise?" I suggested. Well, that got me a look of shock from everyone, even the witch herself. "What? It so happens that you" I gestured to Maleficent, "were my absolute favorite Disney villain of all time."

"Really? You really mean that?" Maleficent asked, with…tears…in her eyes?

"Yeah! I mean, who _wouldn't _want to posses the power to be able to conjure spells and turn into a giant dragon?"

"You know, I, too, actually had a favorite Disney villain as a child." Jess piped up.

"Really? Who?" Amanda asked.

"Emperor Zurg, you know, from _Toy Story_?"

"Oh yeah! I remember him!" Philby said. "_My _favorite Disney villain was Captain Hook, from _Peter Pan_! I just loved how crazy he was!"

Maleficent laughed. No, not an evil laugh, but a…friendly laugh? "He's just as crazy in real life as he is in that movie."

"My favorite villain would have to be, believe it or not, Cruella DeVille. I just _love _how she wants those dogs so bad, but never gets them." Amanda laughed.

Maleficent laughed again. Man I'm never going to get used to that. "Trust me, honey. If you had to spend every day with that crazy woman, you'd get annoyed _very _easily."

"I like Dr. Facilier from _Princess and the Frog_. Voo-doo, creepy stuff, but funny." Finn laughed.

"Faacilier is probably the least annoying out of all of the villains." Maleficent laughed….again.

"I like Ursula. I mean, a giant squid-lady? AWESOMENESS!" Maybeck shouted.

"Ursula. Annoying. As. Heck." Maleficent said in a friendly tone. Is she actually _happy _for once?

"My overall favorite Disney villain is Mordu, from _Brave_. I just love how he's a giant bear and all."

"Mmm…Mordu…annoying, yet sweet. He's probably the nicest villain."

**Jess's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it. Us, having a civil conversation with Maleficent.

"Alright, so this deal, you're going to hold up to your end of it if we hold up to ours?" I asked.

"Yes." Maleficent said with a friendly smile.

We made a deal between us and the Overtakers: the OTs couldn't attack the parks for no reason. If they had a problem, they'd come talk to us about it and we'd see what we could do about it. What _we _had to do was: we couldn't abuse our powers of fame. We're going to try to get people to look on the bright side of the villains and try to get them to like them again.


	5. Fifteen Again?

**Jess's P.O.V.**

"Wow. How strange was _that_?" I asked while we walked out of Splash Mountain.

"Very." Amanda said.

"Well, I'm just glad that we don't have to worry about the OTs anymore." Maybeck laughed.

"Yeah, now that we're married and all." Philby said looking at Willa.

"Yeah." She said. "Agreed."

"I think we all agree." Finn laughed. Everyone, as a matter of fact, _did _agree.

**-Later That Night-**

**Philby's P.O.V**

I woke up on the cold cement of Disney's Magic Kingdom. There was someone next to me. Who though? Oh, it was Willa; good. Once Willa woke up, we realized something.

"Why do you look fifteen, Philby?" Willa asked me.

"I was just about to ask the same thing to you. I don't know."

"And I thought you were the smart one." She joked with me.

"Hey!" I laughed. "I can be considered-wait! The DHI server!"

"What about it? I thought Wayne shut it down."

"He did but-"

"I turned it back on." Said a voice from behind us.

We turned around, "Wayne!" We shouted. "How've you been?!"

"Good, good. And I see you two made it this far together. Congratulations."

"Thank you." We smiled.

"Wow, you two look so young that you still look fifteen!" He joked.

"Totally. Do you have any reason why? Philby said he knew, but never said." Willa asked.

"Well, you see when I shut the server down, your DHIs never got updated to make them look older because, you know, you weren't going to be crossing over anymore." Wayne started.

"Right, I forgot about that!" I said feeling kind of stupid.

"Yeah!" Willa said.

"And when I turned it back on, you all crossed over, still the age of fifteen."

"Wait, so everyone else is here too?" I asked.

"Yes." Wayne replied.

"Charlene?" Willa asked.

"Yes."

"Finn?" I asked.

"I believe so."

"Amanda and Jess?" Willa asked.

"Indeed so."

"Maybeck and Dillard?"

"For the last time, children yes." Wayne laughed.

"Cool! I wonder where everyone else is, if they're not-"

"Hey! Willa! Philby! Look, we're fifteen again!" Charlene, Jess, and Amanda ran up to us screaming.

"I know! It's so weird!" Willa said joining her now fifteen year old friends.

"Yo! Phil! Look at us!" Maybeck said coming over to me along with Finn and Dillard.

"I know! We look so young!" I said.

"WAYNE!" Everyone but Willa and I yelled, now noticing our old friend.

"Hello children." Wayne laughed.

"Why are we all fifteen again?" Maybeck asked.

So, to avoid any other questions, Wayne told them everything her told us. And everyone agreed.

"So, we're not _actually_ fifteen? It's just our DHI's?" Finn asked.

"Yes. So, right now, wherever you're sleeping, you are still how ever old you really are."

For the next few hours, all of us just played around in our fifteen year old bodies and had the time of our lives.


	6. Something's Wrong

**Jess's P.O.V**

Oh my Gosh! I forgot how much fun it was to be fifteen! But, it's kind of weird. I mean, we look so different! We're so young and energetic! Most of us...no..._all_ of us are no longer mature...especially Maybeck.

"I forgot how much fun it was to be fifteen!" Charlene said, doing some type of gymnast stunt.

"I know!" Amanda exclaimed. She was currently chasing Willa around, obviously enjoying her sudden burst of energy.

"Oh my Gosh! This is the best night of-oof!" Willa was in the middle of her exclamation, when she ran straight into a tree due to her carelessness and not looking where she was going.

Within seconds, we were all surrounding the now unconscious Willa.

"This girl..." Maybeck laughed.

We all stared at him.

"What?"

"Seriously?" I said. "Our friend just ran into a tree, with the possibility of a concussion, and all you can do is joke?"

"Whatever, Jess." He retorted. "You're just annoyed because you can never compete with "The Amazing Maybeck"."

"Really?" I scoffed. ""The Amazing Maybeck"? More like-"

"_Enough_!" Charlie said. "You two really need, like, counseling for your problems."

I rolled my eyes and tried to suppress a laugh as Maybeck went off on another rant about how he doesn't need "counseling".

"Okay, you know what, Donnie?" Charlie said. "Let's just finish this _after we know Willa is okay_." She said the last part in a really scary way and gave Maybeck a death glare.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" He said quickly.

"Mmhm..."

**Willa's P.O.V**

What...ah...what happened? Ugh, my head hurts! Why is it so dark?! Oh. Wait. My eyes are closed...heh. I heard a scream, and my eyes shot open and I sat up really fast. _Big _mistake. AHHH MY HEAD HURTS A LOT MORE NOW!

"Willa?" A girl with blond hair said.

"You took quite a knock out there, kid." A girl with strawberry-blond hair said and then laughed.

"Hey, guys! She's up!" A girl with brownish hair motioned over three guys.

One had fiery red hair, one had brown hair, and the other one...was really...tall.

"Hey there, kid." The boy with the brown hair said. He smiled at me.

"How's your head?" The one with the red/orange hair asked.

The tall boy didn't say anything.

"Willa? Wills? Willa, are you okay? You look...scared." Blondie said.

That was exactly how I felt. Scared. I had no clue where I was. And I had no clue who these people were that were, for some odd reason, worried about me.

"Who...are...you people?" I asked.

"We're...we're your friends, Willa." The one with the strawberry-blond hair said.

"Wha? Who's Willa?"

The girl with the brownish hair let out a small gasp.

"Guys," The red headed boy said, "I think she's lost her memory."

"Either that, or she's lost it." The tall one said.

"Maybeck!" They all exclaimed and looked at him.

This caused me to jump. I slowly stood up, and realized where I was finally: Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World. I knew this park well. It's a good thing I did, too, because, right now, all I wanted to do was put as much distance between me and those strangers as possible. So I did what any person would do:

I took off running.

I ran and ran and ran, never looking back. I went to Fantasy Land, and up to the giant doors of Beast's castle. I started banging on the doors, and then it hit me: it's night time...nobody's here.

Right before I tried to push the doors to see if they were locked, they opened.

"Oh, look who is here!" A candlestick said

...Wait...A candlestick? Oh! It's Lumiere!

"Who is it, Lumiere?" Said a pleasant and sweet voice. It must be Belle.

"It is one of zee Keepers!"

"Which one?"

"Um...Jess, is it?"

I just stood there staring at him.

"No?"

Belle stepped out. "Oh, Lumiere! It's Miss Willa Angelo!" She said. "Hello, Willa! What brings you here?"

"Who?" I said, and looked behind me to see if she was talking to them. Nobody. Huh...strange.

"Oh no." Bell said. "Beast! Beast, come quick!"

Suddenly, a huge hairy monster thing appeared, and I started to scream my lungs out. I turned to run away, but I was pulled into the castle.

I need help...

**Oh no! Willa has lost her memory! What will happen? I don't know! Willa she ever get her memory back? Not a clue! Let's just hope for the best! **


	7. Back To Normal

**Willa's P.O.V**

"Help! Somebody help!" I yelled. I was being held hostage in Best's castle by some gigantic harry monster thing.

"Shh, Willa. It's okay. You're going to be okay."

"Where am I?"

"You're in Best's castle." A mysterious voice said from above me. I looked up and saw a girl, preferably eighteen, sitting on one of the wooden beams on the roof. Wow, she had some really, really, _really_ long hair.

"Who? Wha-? Huh?" Was all I managed. I am _very_ confused right now.

"Willa, this is Rapunzel. You know-knew-who this was." Belle said. The person jumped down from the roof and extended her hand for me to shake. I backed away.

"It's okay, Willa." Rapunzel said. "I'm a friend."

"My mom always told me to never talk to strangers." I said.

"But-" Rapunzel started.

Belle pulled her away and told her something.

"She doesn't remember anything. She's lost her memory." Was all I heard.

_I lost my memory?_ I thought. _But...how?_

"Willa?" Belle asked.

"Yes?"

"Would it be okay if we asked you a few questions?"

"Um...yeah, sure I guess."

"Okay, do you know your name?" Rapunzel asked.

"Willa. Willa Angelo."

"That's partially right." Belle said.

"What do you mean? I'm pretty sure I'm Willa Angelo."

"Well, you _were_ Willa Angelo."

"What do you mean?"

"Willa, you're married."

"To...?"

"Dell Philby."

"Who?"

"We'll explain later. Now, next question: do you know where you are?" Belle asked.

"I believe I'm in the Magic Kingdom."

"Correct." Belle said.

"Alright, last question: do you know how old you are?" Rapunzel asked.

"Easy, fifteen. Can't you tell?" I motioned to myself.

"Actually," she said, "you're twenty-seven. You just look fifteen because of something having to do with your hologram."

"My what?"

"Later."

"Rapunzel, I don't know what we're going to do. She doesn't remember anything but where she is." I heard Belle whisper.

"Wait, there is something else I remember." I said.

"What?" They both said.

"I remember how I lost my memory. I think. Yeah, I ran into a tree. That's the last thing I remember."

"That's good! That's good! But, how are we-" Belle was cut off by Rapunzel saying:

"FRYING PAN!"

"What?" Belle and I said.

"If she hit her head on a tree to _lose_ her memory, maybe she can hit her head again and _gain_ her memory back!"

"That's a good idea!"

The two princesses turned towards me. "Willa, sweetie," Rapunzel said, this might hurt a little."

"Wha-?" Was all I managed before my world went black.

...

**Philby's P.O.V**

We've been searching for Willa for the past thirty minutes, with no luck. We saw her run off to Fantasy Land, so that's where we headed. So sar we've gone to every castle but Belle and Beast's

"She's _got_ to be here." The ever-so-optimistic Charlene said.

"If she's not, we're just gonna have to keep looking." I said.

Everyone agreed.

*Knock *knock

"Someone is at zee door!" We heard someone with a thick French accent say. "I got it!"

"Lumiere!"

"Ah, it's zee Keepers! We may have what you're looking for. Come, come!"

He led us to a room in the back of the castle; a room that you wouldn't know was there unless you were shown.

"What is this place?" Dillard asked.

"Zee place where your friend-Willa I think-is."

My face lightened. "Willa's here? I knew it!" I exclaimed.

"Did you, Philby?" Jess joked. "Did you really?"

"No, not really. I was hoping though."

"Belle? Rapunzel?" Lumiere called.

"In here!" Came a new voice.

"Mulan?" Jess asked.

"Hey! Look who it is!" Mulan said as we entered the room.

In the room was Mulan, Belle, Rapunzel, and ever so beautiful Willa.

"Hey." I said sitting next to her. "You may not remember who I am, and this may sound a little weird, but-"

"Shut up, Philby and give me a hug." She said.

"How did you...what did you...what?" I stammered.

"It's a long story. Basically I remembered how I lost my memory, by hitting my head on a tree, so Rapunzel had the great, but painful, idea of hitting me on the head with her frying pan. After that, I remembered everything."

"Come here you..." I said and captured her lips in a kiss. "I'm glad you're back." I whispered in her ear.

"So am I. I don't know how my life would be without you-any of you-in it." She said and turned to face everyone.

"Aww, Wills!" Amanda said and ran over to her, pulling her into a hug.

"I don't know what I'd do without you!" Jess did the same thing Amanda did, but Amanda was still hugging Willa.

"I love you, girl!" Charlene did what everyone else did.

"You had me scared, kid." Finn said, hugging her too.

"Yeah, what he said." Maybeck said, hugging her.

Willa looked over at me, "Get in here." She said. "You're just as big in my life that they are."

I smiled and joined the big Keeper hug.

**Awww look at that! Yay! Willa got her memory back! Everybody's happy!**


	8. I Can't Think of Anything

**Charlene's P.O.V**

Awe...look at them! I bet he missed her more than we thought. Philby, ahem, Dell and Willa were still embraced in each other's hold, and I don't either of them wanted to let go any time soon. Hey, I don't blame them. If that was Mayb-Terry and I, I'm sure we'd act the same. Same goes for Amanda and Finn and Dillard and Jess. It's just how we act.

"I bet we'd be like that if this ever happened to us." A voice said from behind me.

I smiled at who that person was. "You think?" I said turning around.

"I know. I don't think I could have taken it as well as he did if anything ever happened to you."

I pretended to be shocked. "The Great Maybeck has a soft spot?"

"You know, it's kind of weird to be called by our last name." He said.

"You're right," I smiled, "but I don't think I'm going to get used to calling you Terry."

"We can work on it," he said smiling, "just how we can work on me calling you "Charlene" and not "Charlie" anymore."

"In all honesty, I kind of like "Charlie". It's...different."

"Like you." He said and pulled me into a hug.

"Wait-"

"That's a good thing..._Charlie_."

I smiled and hugged him back. "This is why I love you." I whispered.

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Because, you can still make me feel special. No matter what time of day or how I feel, you know how to make me smile."

He chuckled and released me from the hug, holding me at arm's length, "I'm glad to know that." He said and kissed my forehead.

I laughed, which made him laugh, which made us both smile.

This is the Terry I know and will always love.

**Willa's P.O.V**

"I was so worried that when we found you, you still wouldn't remember anything...Remember me." Philby said as we still hugged.

"I was worried too. Even though I couldn't remember anything about my life, besides my name and where I was, there was something telling me that I had somebody in my life that meant more than the world to me. And I never doubted that it was you. I just couldn't remember your name."

"Then how'd you know it was me?" He laughed.

"...Your hair..."

He released me from his grip, grabbed my hands, and looked at me funny.

"What?" I said. "It's just so..._orange_."

He still stared at me.

"Dell?" I asked moving closer to his face.

He started laughing.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing." He said moving closer smiling. "I just like how you remembered me, when you didn't remember me. I know I would remember you no matter what if that happened to me."

I looked him straight in the eyes, smiled, and said, "How?"

"Well, for one, your eyes. Who could forget your eyes?" He said moving slightly closer. "And your voice, your beautiful, angelic, sweet voice that I wake up every day to hear." He moved a little closer. "And your laugh; the laugh that has kept us happy for years and years to come."

"Philby-" I started, but he cut me off by putting his finer on my lips.

"Shh...I'm trying to get to something very important here...you can tell me after." He said.

"After what?" I asked once he removed his finger. He looked down at me, since he _is_ taller than me, put his hands on my face, leaned in slowly, and shortly after, our lips met in a kiss. He moved his hands from my face to one behind my neck and one on my waist. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. Suddenly, my feet were no longer on the ground. He had picked me up and stared to spin around. But, Dell being Dell, didn't remember how he wasn't as strong when he was fifteen as his is now. And, since we're technically fifteen right now, he lost his balance causing both of us to fall with me on top of him.

We both looked at each other and started laughing. "That was...fun." I said.

"Yeah...It was." He replied.

"I think we should continue this," I said motioning to us, "once we cross back over."

He smiled at me, "Yeah, I'm sure they," He pointed to our friends, "are tired of seeing this."

**Dillard's P.O.V**

While Dell and Willa were still clinging to each other, I looked around at us all. I saw Finn and Amanda hugging and talking to each other, and Charlene and Terry were doing the same. Then I realized something...where's Jess? I looked around and spotted her sitting on the floor with her back against the wall and her head in her hands. I quickly walked over to her, sat down next to her, and asked her if she was okay.

"I don't know..."

"Jess, if anything's wrong, you can tell me no matter what it is."

She looked at me with teary eyes. "I saw it coming, Dillard. I saw it coming."

"You saw _what_ coming?"

She started to cry and, burying her head in my chest, she said, "Willa. I saw it coming. That she'd lose her memory. I never said anything to anybody because I thought it didn't mean anything. I thought the visions were over. But I guess since that's my fairlie power, I'm stuck with it forever."

I hugged her tight. "It's okay, Jess. I understand that you thought they were over considering that we defeated the OTs long ago. But, look what happened. We found her and she got her memory back and none of us knew that was going to happen!"

"But _I_ did...Why can't I be normal, Dillard? Why?"

It broke my heart hearing her say this. "But, Jess, you _are_ normal." I said hugging her tighter, even though that wasn't possible.

"No I'm not. I'm a freak! My "power" just makes me more of a freak than anyone else."

"Jess, if you were a freak, do you really think I would have dated you back in high school? Do you think I would have asked you to prom? Heck, do you think I would have _married_ you? Jess, you're not a freak, you're...special. Which is good, because you...you're one in a million. And nobody gets to have you but me."

She lifted her head and smiled at me.

**Jess's P.O.V**

I can't help but smile at what Dillard just said to me. I mean, I knew he loved me, but...it's just...he's never said anything like that to me, nobody has...

"Dillard-"

"I know. I know. That was the worst speech you've heard, huh?"

I looked at him shocked. "Worst? Dillard, nobody has ever said anything that had meant that much to me. I love how you can make me feel happy when I'm not."

He smiled at me and kissed me. Man, do I love him.

**Yeah, so this chapter...I really don't know where all of this mushy romance stuff came from, but I thought it was cute. Next chapter's gonna have some fun in it, plus their return!**


	9. A Little Fun?

**Amanda's P.O.V**

"Hey, guys?" I said after we all gathered back into a group. "I just had a crazy idea."

"What could _possibly_ be more crazy than this?" Jess said gesturing to the group of "fifteen year old".

"You're right. It's not that crazy now that I think about it."

"What?" Terry said.

"We should-" I was cut off by Jess finishing my sentence.

"Go on some rides?" She asked enthusiastically.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"How you two still do that is beyond me." Finn stated.

"Same here." Dillard said.

"It's a sister thing." Jess smirked.

"Yeah..." I said. "It is."

"So, anyone want to?" Dell, wow I can't get used to that, asked.

"Heck yeah!" Terry exclaimed.

"Well," Charlene said, "what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" And with that we were off.

...

"You sure you want to do this?" I asked Finn as we approached his worst nightmare.

He took a deep breath. "Yeah."

"Are you, Finn? Are you really?" I joked.

He took my hand and said, "Yes, Amanda. I'm twenty-eight now. I think it's time I get back on this death trap they call a ride. I mean, the last time I was on it was when I was, what, fourteen?"

I smiled at him. This is what I loved about Finn. He's scared sometimes, but always ready to conquer his fears. He's been through a lot, and he's _still_ willing to do thing like this; conquering his fear of one of the rides he's hated the most since high school.

"Well, alright then. Shall we?" I motioned to the entrance.

He smiled and said, "We shall." And, as he wrapped his arm around my waist, we walked on to It's A Small World.

...

**Philby's P.O.V**

"Okay..." I whispered to myself. "I can do this...I can do this..."

"Dell, you do know that you don't have to do this if you don't want to, right?" Willa said from beside me.

"Yeah, I know...I know...But, Willa, I'm twenty-seven, I think it's time to give the old thing another chance."

She smiled at me and grabbed my hand. "Well, only if you want to." She said as we walked through the waiting queue.

"Besides, the OTs are, one: no longer "in business" and two: not supposed to do anything to hurt us unless they have a pretty good reason to, so I think I can manage on short ride of Splash Mountain."

"So you're sure you're okay." Willa said looking at me before we got into one of the logs.

"Uh...yeah...no...not really...but, let's just get on before I change my mind."

"Dell, if you really don't want to do this, you don't have to. We can go do something else."

"No, no, it's fine. I'll be fine as long as you're right here next to me." I smiled and hopped in, Willa following after.

...

**Charlene's P.O.V**

I can practically feel Terry shaking as he holds my hand and we walk up to Space Mountain. "Alright, you ready?" I ask looking at him, my face filled with worry.

"Y-Yeah..." He stutters.

"You sure? You don't sound like it." I tease. "Are you nervous? I can't _possibly _see why you'd be nervous..."

"Well, gee, Charlene. Let me think of _why_ I would sound nervous." I could tell he's joking, but I can also tell that he's serious. This is the ride that scarred him for life. It was in this ride that we all realized that our lives were no longer normal. This ride that my true feelings for Terry came out that I never showed until later.

"Sorry..." I said sheepishly.

"Nah," He smiles at me, "I forgive you. You're worth it."

"I better be." I laughed. He laughed too. "There's that laugh I love."

"Huh? _My_ laugh? You like my laugh?"

"Yeah. I like your laugh...and Finn's..." I say before I could realize what came out of my mouth.

"What?" He says confused.

"Uh...Nothing...Enough stalling! Let's go!" I say pulling Terry and myself onto the ride.

...

**Dillard's P.O.V**

"So Jess," I said as we walked through Fantasy Land, "is there a ride that you're mortally terrified of?"

"Oh yeah, _plenty_..." She said looking at me.

"Really? I didn't take you as a girl who got scared." I joked.

"What?" She asked "shocked". "Why would you think that? I was trapped under a tiger enclosure for twenty-four hours when I had no idea where I was or how much danger I was in!"

"Right..." I said laughing.

She stared at me.

"What?" I said.

"You wanna go on one of them?" She asked like a little five-year-old.

I laughed again and said, "Whatever you want."

"Hmm...Ooh! Let's go on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride!"

I thought about it for a second. "Yeah, okay." I smiled when her eyes lit up with happiness.

"Come on then!" She grabbed my hand and we ran to Adventure Land, where our adventure awaited.

...

**Willa's P.O.V**

Once we all met back up in front of the castle, something seemed different. I looked around the group and noticed that Finn was clinging to Amanda like a child to his mother; Jess, who looked frozen, was being talked to by Dillard; Terry looked horrified and was hugging Charlene like it would be the last time he would be able to; an then there was Dell, who was squeezing my hand really tightly and was very on edge.

"Dell?" I called his name looking at him. He didn't respond.

"Dell, honey." I called again this time waving my hand in his face.

He grabbed my hand that was in his face and whispered harshly, "They're on to us..."

"Who?"

"Don't ask who, Willa! All I know is that we're being followed by a bear and a fox."

_Great._ I thought._ I knew it wasn't a good idea to go on Splash Mountain._ "What are you talking about? There's nothing following us."

"How do you know that?" He asked nervously.

"Because I just do. Calm down. You're just scared from Splash Mountain." I said trying to calm him.

He took a few deep breaths before saying, "You're right, Willa. I'm just a little spooked I guess." He said.

"Yeah, I bet you are."I laughed.

"Ah, at least I've got you here with me."

I smiled at him. "Same." I said.

...

**Amanda's P.O.V**

"Finn...Finn calm...No shh...It's going...Finn stop yell...FINN!" I yelled. He looked at me all weird. "Oh, don't give me that look, mister." I said.

"What look?" He asked all innocently.

"Really, Finn? Did you not just hear yourself? You sounded like you were going crazy! Well, not that you're not already crazy." I joked.

"Hey...what's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"You're a Whitman. Whitman's tend to be on the crazy side."

"But..._you're_ a Whitman, Amanda. So that means that _you're_ just as crazy as I am!"

_Oh man! I didn't think of that! _"No, you misunderstood. I mean you've been a Whitman your whole life! _I_ haven't." _Nice save, Amanda!_ I gave myself a mental high-five.

He thought about this for a moment. "How do you know that?"

"What? What are you saying? Wouldn't that make me your sister if you're insinuating that I've been part of your family? You wouldn't marry your sister, would you?" I laughed.

"Well...I would if _you_ were my sister..." He said taking my hand.

"...That's sweet, yet weird...I'm just glad I'm not your sister so we could get married without it being awkward."

He laughed. "Yeah...Me too..."

...

**Jess's P.O.V**

I was _freaking out_. It wasn't just that though. I was shaking involuntarily, I was hyperventilating, and I was frozen with fear. It was a bad idea to go back on Pirates. Why was I so stupid?

_It's weird how we're back in Disney. When did my hair get this color? Oh right, I dyed it senior year in college. Or was it high school? Oh hey! Dillard's here! Whoa! I have two hands!_

"Hey, Dillard? Did you know I have two hands?"

"What?" He asked looking at me like I was crazy.

"Huh?" I shook my head, clearing it of all thoughts. "Nothing."

"Why'd you ask me if I knew you had two hands?"

"I...don't know...I was thinking very random things just now and I guess one of them slipped out..."

"Ah...I see...So, I take it you're freaked?"

"A little I guess..." I said looking down. "It was a stupid idea to go on that ride."

"But, it seemed like you had fun." He said.

"Well, yeah...I did. But then it got all creepy..."

"Well, that's all that matters."

"What? That it got all creepy?"

"No. That you had fun for a little while. You needed that. You've been stressing for a while about the wedding and-"

"You could tell? It was that obvious?"

"No. But, it was to me. When you spend a lot of time with someone, you can tell when they're stressed or tired or mad or whatever."

I smiled at him. This meant that he's been paying attention to me all these years.

...

**Maybeck's P.O.V**

"Why? Why was I so stupid?" I whined into Charlie's shoulder. Hey, don't judge! I can still whine if I want!

"Oh, Terry," she said, "you weren't stupid. You were brave. You conquered one of your fears! You should be happy!"

"But I was screaming the whole time..." I said lifting me head.

"Yeah, so? I was too."

"...like a little girl..." I finished looking at Charlene like I wanted to die. I could tell she was trying not to laugh and I sighed. "Alright," I said laughing a little myself, "let it out."

"I'm not going to laugh at you, Terry."

"But you were-"

"I'm going to laugh _with_ you. So that means, only if you laugh."

I couldn't help it anymore. I just had to let it all out. I started laughing realizing how stupid I've been acting. But then I realized that Charlene wasn't holding it over my head like she used to, or she wasn't laughing at me, like she used to. Maybe she only laughed at me and made fun of me because she liked me. I mean, they always say that if you make fun of someone, it means that you like them. And look at us now! We're married! And happy! She took one look at me, and started laughing too. I picked her up and spun her around, but fell over, causing us to laugh even more.

"Are you okay?" I ask as we stand up when I realize that I had, in fact, fallen on top of Charlene.

"Yeah," she said, "just fine."

"Good." I smiled.

"Why?"

"Well, for one, I kind of fell on top of you; and two, I don't want the person who just made me happy to be hurt."

She smiled at me and hugged me. "It was nothing, you know. Making you happy."

"I hope not." I said hugging her back.

"It's what I love doing most with you."

**Willa's P.O.V**

After about twenty minutes or so, everyone seemed to be themselves again. It seems like we all just kind of lost it for a second.

"Okay, kids," Wayne said, "as you all know, all good things must come to an end." We all just kind of slumped over and frowned, sad that we were leaving. "And I'm afraid that this will be the last time for you to cross over."

"But, I thought that's what you said twelve years ago." I said.

"Well, yes, but now...you're all being replaced...tomorrow..."

We all looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?!" Charlene screeched. "You're telling me that they're just replacing us like that?! Without even consulting us first?! That's just not cool!"

"Please, calm down. I've arranged for you all to meet here tomorrow morning before the park opens for a meeting with some of the Imaginers. There was an anonymous vote that took place and half the Imaginers weren't present. The ones who actually voted were the ones that always gave you trouble. The same four that got you eight in trouble for the things you didn't even do."

"Brad..." Amanda and Finn said.

"Jake..." Charlene and Terry said.

"Michael..." Jess and Dillard said.

"Noah..." Dell and I said.

"Yes, those four. They've teamed up with some of the former Universal employees, and they brainwashed them to dislike every one of you."

"So, I'm guessing this is what we'll be discussing tomorrow?" Finn asked.

"Yes."

"Well, then," Jess said, "looks like we're going to have to get some sleep if we have to be here before opening..."

"Yes, you do. So, hopefully this _won't_ be the last time we meet like this. Hopefully you will get to show your children this someday."

"Yes." We all said.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow." We all said.

And he pushed the button...

**Sorry if it's kind of short...I kind of just wrote this chapter blindly...I had no idea how it was going to turn out so, I hope you liked it!**


	10. I Need YOU!

**Alright...as you know...I, in chapter 9, made the original Keepers get replaced...sort of...and so I was wondering if any of you would want to be turned into a Keeper (keep in mind, I only need 6 more. I got a request a few minutes ago which gave me this idea). So, if you do, here's what you have to do:**

**-Name (it can be yours or any name, but not Sophia. That one's already taken)**

**-Age (must be between 12 and 15)**

**-Gender**

**-Height (a rough estimate)**

**-Things such as: Hair color, eye color, skin color, if you have glasses or not, what they look like if you have any, your sense of style, etc.**

**-And the last thing is to tell me your favorite sport (you don't have to play it; you can just like it), favorite KK book and moment from that book, favorite Keeper and why, and your favorite couple (it doesn't have to be one of the real ones like Famanda, Wilby, or Charbeck. It can be who YOU like.**

**That last one os how I'm going to determine who gets a spot. If I don't pick you, don't go thinking that I didn't like you, because you will make a debut in the story. Weather it's as a sibling or just a random person, everyone will be included.)**


	11. A Question For Sophiadream

**Okay...Sophia I need to know the following things about you:**

**-Age (must be between 12 and 15)**

**-Gender**

**-Height (a rough estimate)**

**-Things such as: Hair color, eye color, skin color, if you have glasses or not, what they look like if you have any, your sense of style, etc.**

**-And the last thing is to tell me your favorite sport (you don't have to play it; you can just like it), favorite KK book and moment from that book, favorite Keeper and why, and your favorite couple (it doesn't have to be one of the real ones like Famanda, Wilby, or Charbeck. It can be who YOU like.**


	12. WINNERS!

**Alright, so this actually worked out PERFECTLY! I had 10 requests so...here are your new DHIs:**

**-Guest: Who's name is going to be Sophia**

**-Kingdom Kid: Who's name is going to be Toni**

**-PrincessWilla101: Who's name is going to be Kendra**

**-Kingdom Keepers Forever: Who's name is going to be Kylie**

**-annabeth the wise girl: Who's name is going to be Jen**

**-Kingdom Keepers Forever13: Who's name is going to be Ariana**

**-Animalperson45: Who's name is going to be Madison (or Maddie)**

**NOW...Since I had 10, and I only needed 6 more, that means that the other 3 are going to be 3 of the 4 Imaginers(the 4th being Wayne) that are talking to the Keepers about trying to stop the replacements...So here are the Imaginers:**

**-Guest: Who's name is going to be Miranda**

**-Guest: Who's going to be Kayla**

**-DisneyMagic21: Who's name is going to be Amy**

**So there you have it! Congratulations to all of you! You're all winners!**


	13. Meet the New Keepers

**Jess's P.O.V**

The next morning, we met with Wayne, Miranda, Kayla, and Amy; also known as the good Imagineers. Disney, was having this program going on right now, when they hire high school students to be Imagineers for a certain amount of years to see if they would like to permanently be one.

"Hello, children." Wayne greeted us. "I'd like you to meet Miranda, Kayla, and Amy." The three smiled and waved.

Kayla was the first to speak. "OMG! You're, like, the real Kingdom Keepers!" Kayla was a girl who looked about twelve and was about 5'4". She had dark brown hair, tanish skin, and blue green eyes that were placed behind a pair of black glasses. She was wearing a pair of jeggings, purple Vans, and a hockey jersey. This and her body build, I take it she plays hockey or some sport, took away from her semi-nerdy-ish look.

Amy was next. "I love you guys so much! You rule! I hope we can stop the replacements! They're not as cool as you guys!" Amy looked to be your typical thirteen-year-old girl with her dark brown hair, brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin, she looked like Willa when she was younger. Her height of, what looked like, 5'7" must come from a sport of some sort...Netball maybe? Yeah, she's wearing a purple t-shit that says "Evolution of Netball" on it along with a pair of black jeans, and grey Converses. I would say she looked kind of nerdy, but that'd be a lie. Although...she _does _look smart.

Now it's Miranda's turn. "We need to stop the replacements. We-everyone-wants to keep the originals! Well, everyone but those other Imagineers..." She was 5'4" and fourteen. She looked like she could be an actress, but with the body of a cheerleader or dancer. Her hair was a beautiful color of brown with a mix of red which complemented her brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a purple and black plaid button up shirt and a pair of red and black Vans.

They all wore nametags and looked to be an amazing and trustworthy group of girls. I think we may be able to stop the replacements...

...

After we talked for a while, we started making our way towards the others. It's time to end this before it even starts. When we reached the group, Michael, one if the Imagineers, turned to introduce everybody.

"Keepers, this is Sophia, Toni and her sister Kylie, Kendra, Jen, and Madison." The six waved.

I looked each of them over...When each were done introducing themselves, this is a summary of what I got:

Sophia: She's a twelve year old swimmer who gets straight As all the time. She's 5'2" and has slightly tanned skin, light brown hair, and blue eyes with contacts. Also, she's a girly-girl and was wearing a blue crop-top with a pink tank-top underneath, a pair of jean shorts, and navy blue high-tops.

Toni and Kylie: Toni enjoys archery, while Kylie loves soccer and gymnastics. Toni's fifteen and has tan skin, dark brown and curly hair, and brown eyes and Kylie has straight black hair with side bangs, medium skin tone, and blue eyes that were hidden behind black glasses. They weren't that far apart in height either. Toni is 5'5" and Kylie is 5'1". Also, they don't dress too differently. Toni was wearing black jeans, blue Vans, and a Hunger Games shirt, and Kylie was wearing jeans, a Disney World shirt, and black Vans.

Kendra: She's a thirteen-year-old who has straight As and dreams of working for PIXAR some day. She also claims that she's a wizard when it comes to technology, and loves to listen to Justin Bieber and Bridget Mendler. She 5'5" and has blue eyes that are hidden behind a pair of glasses, peachy skin, and dark brown hair. Her style consists of black jeans, purple Converses, and a vertically striped shirt that had many colors on it, and a flat-bill snapback New York hat which rested on her head slightly sideways.

Jen: She's a fourteen-year-old volleyball player and track runner who mostly wears jeans, Converses/Vans, and t-shirts. Currently, she was wearing black jeans, red Converses, and a Florida football shirt. Her hair is a honey blond and I curly, while her eyes are a grayish blue and has tan skin. She also claims that she has an advantage in sports due to her 5'1" height.

Madison: She's a twelve and a half-year-old, with a height of 5'2", who can do more than she looks like she can. She says she plays softball and goes biking every day after school. She also claims that she can ripstick, rollerblade, and ice skate. She's wearing a denim shirt that's rolled at the sleeves, combat type boots, and black skinny jeans, which goes with her curly brownish reddish hair and dark brown eyes.

I can tell this is going to be one tough group to get rid of...I hope they're not jerks...

**Hey guys sorry for the shortness again! I just needed a way to introduce everybody! I hope you like it!**


	14. Something's Not Right

**Okay, so before I start, the other day my sister (Wolflover77) was reading the last chapter and she pointed something out to me that I found kind of funny: She said to me, "It's kind of funny how most of them have, like, a type of brown hair and brown eyes and tan skin." And I was like, "Now that you point it out, it is pretty funny." I counted and this was the result:**

**Brown hair: 7 Brown eyes: 4 Tan skin: 6**

**It was so weird, but cool. My sister also said something that made me laugh so much...She said, "Plot twist...THEY'RE ALL TWINS!" I don't know why that made me laugh as much as it did. I probably laughed more than I needed to...**

**Finn's P.O.V**

These kids look...I don't know...but they don't look like they would be able to defeat the Overtakers if they come back. I don't even think they'll be able to handle crossing over. We need to prevent this from happening.

"Nice to meet you all." Wayne said. "These are the original Kingdom Keepers F-"

"Yeah, yeah. We know who the old people are old man." Jen said.

"Excuse me?" Charlene said stepping in front of the group and bending down so she was at eye level with Jen. "We," she gestured to us, "are nowhere _near_ being old."

"Really?" She scoffed. "And how old are you, exactly? Thirty? Forty?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh that's it..." Charlene said before she tried to jump at Jen. Luckily Terry pulled her behind us and calmed her down.

"Uh-huh." Jen said.

"Hey, you listen here, little girl," Jess said, "we may not be as young as we used to be, but that doesn't give you the right to go and call us old."

"Yes," Willa said, "you can't expect to be a Keeper with an attitude like that, can you?"

"Last time I checked, I wasn't here to be a Keeper. I just did it because my parents made me. In all honesty, I think the whole "Kingdom Keeper" thing is stupid."

"Hey! That wasn't nice, Jen." Toni said joining the conversation.

"What's it to you, Toni?"

"These people are legends. You should be bowing down to them."

"No I sh-"

"Yes. You should." Kylie said stepping up next to her sister. "Without them, there wouldn't even be a Disney World. You'd most likely be one of Maleficent's slaves."

"And what about you? You would be one too!"

"Actually no, she wouldn't." Madison said. "She, along with the rest of us but you, would all be helping them stop her."

"And how do _you_ know that, Madison?"

"Because," Kendra said, "we know the difference between good and evil; unlike you, who seems to only know evil..."

Jen stared at all of us in shock.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were an OTK..." Charlene said simply and walked away.

After a few seconds of confusion, Michael asked to speak to Jen in private, so we took this time to make our get-away.

"Later guys," I said as we walked away, "and thanks for the support."

"No problem, Finn." They all said simultaneously.

As we walked towards Main Street, something, or in this case someone, caught my attention. I looked to my right to confirm that who I saw was really who I saw; and it was. Her name was Ariana. Wayne had showed us pictures of all the replacements and had mentioned that she was twelve. She stood at 5" and had dark brown hair and eyes with the body build of either a volleyball player, or a tennis player...possibly both...Her style looked a little like Charlene's when she was fourteen: black skinny jeans, purple Converses, and a navy blue Polo.

Apparently she had noticed me looking at her, and made her way over to me.

"Hi," she said, "I'm-"

"Ariana, right?" Amanda asked realizing who it was too.

"Yes."

"Nice to meet you." I say.

"The pleasure is mine." She replies. "There's something you-all of you-need to know." She said.

"What is it?"Amanda asked.

"I can't tell you out here. It needs to be somewhere more...private..."

"We could try the apartment." I suggest.

"That'll be good enough."

...

**Amanda's P.O.V**

Once we got to the apartment, Ariana told us something that we couldn't get over.

"So Charlene was right..." I said. "Jen is an OTK..."

"Yes," Ariana said, "she is."

"What about the others?" Dell asked.

"Oh them? They're fine. They're on our side. They don't really want to replace you, but they want to become heroes like you."

"Is that why you did it?" Jess asked.

"Yeah. You guys were-_are_-my role models. Philby, you got me into technology; now I'm able to hack any security system that I can get my hands on. Willa, you got me to put myself out there and try new things; I'm now part of my school's archery team that we formed last year because I asked for one. Charlene, you got me into sports; I do archery, cheer, and soccer with practices every day but Friday, and games every Sunday. Maybeck, you taught me how to relieve the tension in any kind of situation, good or bad. Finn, you taught me how to take charge when necessary. And Amanda and Jess, you two taught me that it's okay to be different than anybody else; that, as long as you're being you and you're enjoying it, that's all that matters."

"I'm...I'm glad to know that we helped you, Ariana. That's the best thing one of us can hear." I say.

"Well, either that or that the OTs have been defeated." Terry said.

We all laughed. "See?" Ariana said. "That's what I'm talking about. You always know what to say and when to say it."

"Not _always_..." Jess said.

We all laughed again.

**Alright, make that 8 people with brown hair, 5 people with brown eyes, and 7 people with tan skin...Anyway, I hope you liked it! And, annabeth the wise girl, sorry if you didn't want to be the bad one! I just needed a plot twist somewhere and you're name was the first name I thought of when the idead of one of the replacements being an OTK...**


End file.
